Palästina
Der UN-Teilungsplan für Palästina wurde am 29. November 1947 von der UN-Generalversammlung als Resolution 181 (II) angenommen. Die Resolution sollte den Konflikt zwischen arabischen und jüdischen Bewohnern des britischen Mandatsgebiets Palästina lösen. Die Resolution beinhaltete die Beendigung des britischen Mandats und sah vor, Palästina in einen Staat für Juden und einen für Araber aufzuteilen, wobei Jerusalem (einschließlich Bethlehems) als Corpus separatum unter internationale Kontrolle gestellt werden sollte. Die beiden neuen Staaten sollte eine Wirtschaftsunion verbinden und sie sollten demokratische Verfassungen erhalten. * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/UN-Teilungsplan_für_Palästina * heutiges Filistin ''' Vor der UN-Resolution Vom 28. April bis 15. Mai 1947 befasste sich eine außerordentliche UN-Vollversammlung mit dem Palästinaproblem. Der von ihr eingesetzte '''Sonderausschuss (UNSCOP) schlug nach eingehender Prüfung einstimmig vor, das britische Mandat zu beenden. Während sieben Vertreter für die Teilung Palästinas stimmten, sprachen sich die restlichen vier für einen arabisch-jüdischen Föderativstaat aus. Vorgeschichte nach der Eng.Britannica Palestine had been governed by Great Britain since 1922. Since that time, Jewish immigration to the region had increased, and tensions between Arabs and Jews had grown. In April 1947, exhausted by World War II and increasingly intent upon withdrawing from the Middle East region, Britain referred the issue of Palestine to the UN. To investigate a suitable course of action, the UN formed the UN Special Committee on Palestine (UNSCOP), an inquiry committee made up of members from 11 countries. Ultimately, UNSCOP delivered two proposals: that of the majority, which recommended two separate states joined economically, and that of the minority, which supported the formation of a single binational state made up of autonomous Jewish and Palestinian areas. The Jewish community approved of the first of these proposals, while the Arabs opposed them both. A counterproposal—including a provision that only those Jews who had arrived before the Balfour Declaration (and their descendents) would be citizens of the state—did not win Jewish favour. The proposal to partition Palestine, based on a modified version of the UNSCOP majority report, was put to a General Assembly vote on November 29, 1947. The fate of the proposal was initially uncertain, but, after a period of intense lobbying by pro-Jewish groups and individuals, the resolution was passed with 33 votes in favour, 13 against, and 10 abstentions. * https://www.britannica.com/topic/United-Nations-Resolution-181 Arabische Aufstände gegen die britische Mandatsmacht Arabische Unruhen bzw. Aufstände in den Jahren 1920, 1921, 1929 und 1936 bis 1939 richteten sich zunächst gegen die zionistischen Siedler, zunehmend jedoch auch gegen die britischen Mandatsbehörden. Aus Furcht vor der weiteren Eskalation der nationalen Widersprüche beschränkte Großbritannien ab 1939 - trotz Kenntnis der antisemitischen Verfolgungen in Deutschland - die Einwanderung von Juden nach Palästina auf ein Minimum. Nach Kriegseintritt der USA unterstützten im Mai 1942 Delegierte zionistischer Organisationen aus den Vereinigten Staaten, Europa und Palästina sowie Exekutivmitglieder der Jewish Agency die Ziele der Anti-Hitler-Koalition. Das von ihnen verabschiedete "Biltmore-Programm", das die "Öffnung der Tore Palästinas" und die Errichtung eines jüdischen Staates nach Kriegsende forderte, gilt als wichtiger Meilenstein auf dem Weg zur Eigenstaatlichkeit. Palästinakrieg Armeen Transjordaniens (heute Könige. Jordanien), des Iraks, des Libanons, Ägyptens und Syriens beginnen am 15. Mai 1948 einen Krieg gegen das am Vortag als unabhängiger Staat proklamierte Israel (Palästinakrieg, in Israel Unabhängigkeitskrieg). Ziel der arabischen Allianz, die den UN-Teilungsplan für Palästina nicht akzeptierte, war die Beseitigung des entstehenden jüdischen Staates Israel. Das misslang. Der jordanische König Abdullah I. verleibte sich das Westjordanland und Ost-Jerusalem ein. Ägypten übernahm die Kontrolle über den so genannten Gaza-Streifen entlang der Mittelmeerküste. * Wikipedia: Palästinakrieg * Gründung Israels und Unabhängigkeitskrieg Bei tagesschau.de, Stand: 29.08.2007 www * siehe oben * Angelika Timm: Der erste arabisch-israelische Krieg und die Gründung des Staates Israel. Bei bpb vom 28.3.2008 siehe auch Die Exodus 1947 war ein 1928 unter dem Namen President Warfield in Dienst gestellter Vergnügungsdampfer an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde das Schiff zunächst von den Briten, dann von US-Streitkräften als Truppentransporter eingesetzt. Weltweit berühmt wurde das Schiff als jüdisches Flüchtlingsschiff Exodus 1947 (mit vollem Namen eigentlich Exodus from Europe 1947, jedoch häufig nur kurz Exodus genannt). * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exodus_(Schiff) * Die Zeit, Artikel Nr. 46 Gerhard Paul: Zurück … (als Bezahlartikel, Printausgabe vom 9. Nov. 20117 , Seite 20) Kategorie:Asia Kategorie:Kolonialismus